Danny
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = October 24, Age 246|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|Height = 5'8" (172 cm) "teen"|Weight = 170 lbs (69 Kg) "teen"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) West City|AniName = Danny|MangaName = Danny|Occupation = Martial Artist Engineering technology researcher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 260 - Age 267)|FamConnect = Gordon Bowlers (Father) Natasha (Mother) Charley (Older Brother)}} Danny (ダニー, Danii) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's the best fighter and elite commander as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the youngest son of Gordon Bowlers and Natasha, younger brother of Charley, the best friend of Julian Brief, Damien Blooms and Charlie Parker and the boyfriend of Ashley, sister-in-law of Trish, paternal uncle of Ben, uncle-in-law of Erica and great-uncle of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Like his older brother, he's the one of members and powerful martial artists of the American Team like Z Fighters did to protect Earth and the entire universe. Appearance Danny is a young child and young man of a slender, tall, handsome and muscular build of average height with a slender yet frame athletic muscular physique that stay the same appearance throughout the over the course of the series and movies. He's has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and dark brown hair both parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rattail and his hairstyle like Future Trunks. During his aging, Danny's attire gradually became more comfortable to him. As a child, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Danny is a very adventurous, brave, generous, clever, intelligent, knowledgeable, happy, kindhearted, rebellious, brave and caring young lad. During the beginning of the film, he was a stereotypical, alienated teenager, constantly in trouble sometimes to going out a date with Ashley to do pull pranks with his friends on villains include the Ginyu Force and "like a stranger" to his mother Natasha and father Gordon Bowlers. He's much more like Chris, Trish, Jimmy Hawkins, Damien Blooms, Charlie Parker, Aaron, Kevin, Charlie, Jason, Timmy and Bobby did, his friends, he is calm, kind, fun-loving and logical thinking person, unless called a girl or weird, he yells at them. Danny cares for Teresa, Leslie, Kimberly and Kaylah as his surrogate younger sisters, more than other fighters, but is very scared of ghosts, aliens, dinosaurs or spirits. Danny does respectful to his older brother, girlfriend and friends of their team goes travel around the world. Danny is a very adventurous, rebellious, and caring young lad, as well as very handsome and attractive young adult for a 20-year-old (nearby turning 21-year-old) adult appearances looks like as a 17-year-old teenager younger. Danny is also very brave, selfless, strong-willed, independent, and loyal to his allies. He is also friendly and willing to help people and strangers, especially if they are injured or lost; this is shown when he encountered Bulma, according to his mother, Danny would always find stray pets and beg his mother to let him keep them, showing that Danny is kind and compassionate towards animals and birds. Danny is also very intelligent for a lad of his age; so intelligent that he is very skilled in technicians and mechanics and was able to build his own solar surfer all by himself when he was 8 years old when he's learned them from his father, and he was able to fix up the late James Spencer's spaceship in just a few minutes when he was 15 years old. He is also pragmatic and logical, more than people give him credit for. Since his early childhood, Danny has always been calm, quiet, and collected within himself. He tended to mutter words time after a time, but other than that he wouldn't talk at all. He was unsociable, and neglected to participate with his friends. Although he doesn't like to talk to other ninja or martial artist, he is more than willing to speak only to his teammates. He especially likes talking to Ashley because she really understands him, from his knowledge and viewpoints. When he was a toddler, Danny was very happy, cheerful, energetic, lovable and obsessed with reading children books, knowledge skills of Dragon Balls and fantasy books about. In Cell Saga, Danny is aware that his quietness isn't always healthy. His interest in quietly taking walks on the roof has gotten to the point where other people in the village called him weird. Despite his great intelligence and pragmatism, he can do very stupid and reckless things, such as him breaking the law countless times, which caused him to get into trouble with the police; when he flew Frieza's spaceship into a passing comet regardless of the possible dangers the comet could have caused to the big spaceship or Vegeta or Danny himself; and when he recklessly insulted Frieza, Cell, Mega Buu, Super Buu and others without taking any regard for his own safety or even what it would do to his mother if he were to be killed by Scroop because of Jim's reckless behavior. Regardless of his reckless side, Danny can be very cautious and serious if the situation presented itself. At first, Danny was quite spoiled, broody and pessimistic, but in the end, he became much more mature, responsible and optimistic (he can be described as a pragmatic optimist). He is also fun-loving, jokey, sarcastic, mischievous, charismatic, and very dreamy character in the manga and anime series and movies. He is also usually honest, yet quite private, and hardly ever lies; he only lies if he feels that he really has to. Danny can also be very sweet, innocent and polite, and cares greatly for his allies and will protect and defend them from anything and anyone. Biography Background Danny is born on October 24 of Age 246 and living with his parents and older brother in a big house in the suburbs of the biggest cities as the Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In one year later after battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World and the deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi and Henry Johnson, Frieza Saga After the battle with the two Saiyans (Vegeta and Nappa), Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza, In four years later of May 10 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) in the episode in the flashbacks of the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World that he was killed along with his older brother and his remaining nine friends by Cell and Cell Juniors in the Cell Games when he was 20 years old. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his nephew, Power Manga and Anime Danny is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Swordsmanship - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Walking on Water Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his older brother and friends, Equipment Video Games Appearances Danny is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Kōki Miyata '(teen/young adult) * 'FUNimation dub: Brian Beacock '''(teen/young adult, most media) Battles Battles * Danny, Trivia * Danny's name means Japanese name (ダニー or Danii) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Danny is: God is my judge. * In American the meaning of the name Danny is: God is my judge. * In Scottish the meaning of the name Danny is: A Hebrew Daniel, meaning God has judged, or God is judge, frequently used as an independent name. 'Danny Boy' is a Famous Scottish folk song. * It is has its root in Hebrew, and the name Danny means "God is my judge". Danny is a variant form of '''Daniel (Hebrew). * Danny have shared quite a few similarities and personalities with Future Trunks: * Both have a similar variation of the classic 80s/90s undercut hairstyle. * Both of these two seem to have such a strong attitude, yet their is something seem to be holding back in their personality due to something dramatic in their childhood. They also both seem to be daredevils as well. * Both of their father's left their lives in some way or another. Vegeta being killed by the androids. Whereas for Danny: while Charley and Danny's father left his family for the martial arts to traveling around the world and got killed by Mega Buu and Super Buu. * Both of their mother's seem to own some kind of family run business, with Bulma running Capsule Corporation and Natasha running the Bowlers Hotel before her death by Mega Buu and Super Buu. * Both end up taking part in saving their friends and the world from some sort of destruction * These two have such awesome abilities. Trunks can fight with a sword and can turn Super Saiyan ( along with some special attacks ), whereas for Danny, while he is a top sword so he's can fight with it and can turn Unlock Potential at his signature awesome skill of Solar Surfing. * From what I've found and researched, they are both two years apart of age from each other. Danny is 15 years old and Future Trunks here is 17 years old. * They both had a point in their life where they become depressed and such, trying to figure out why that things end up the way they are. Both of them going through rough times. * The dimensional realms Spencer World can be considered as being quite futuristic, even though with it's old fashion steampunk style and atmosphere. In the Spencer World world you get people, capsules, solar powered vehicles, flying cars, animals, dragons, dinosaurs, animals and giant ships with splits powered sails and rocket engines. DBZ World is no different with its worlds famous inventions of The capsules, flying cars, animals and dinosaurs! Plus the fact that all of the cities in Dragon Ball does seem very futuristic too! * Danny's favorite hobby is reading, fishing, playing video games, playing basketball, take good walks and looking at the clouds. * Danny's favorite food is bacon cheeseburger and green beans. * Danny's favorite vehicle is an air Solar Surfing board. Gallery Danny-1.png Charley Bowlers-1.png Treasure planet jim sketch practice in my style by artycomicfangirl-db5ml02.jpg jim_redraw_by_belatime_daotv9k-pre-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans